particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Frederick Coombes
Frederick Coombes- Leader of the Social Democratic Party '''Early life''' Frederick was born in the capital of Luthori. His father was a construction worker and his mother was to be a stay at home wife. As a child he grew up however in realitve poverty due to his fathers issues with drinking. Thanks to this according to the people around him he grew up with severe trust issues but also a willingness to do the right things no matter the cost. '''Union membership''' At the age of 20 Mr Coombes got a job in the manefacturing industry, thanks to his poor education he had no chance of joining any of the top class universties in the nation. His work at the industrial plant went on for 10 years where he met his wife Felicia Coombes. In his 10th year at the Industrial plant the entire industry went on strike for five days due to suggestions of lowering their pensions. Coombes lead the strike and found himself a few years later the head of the Industrial Union Organization. As head of the Union he served as a middle man often going against the entire Union board as they saw his proposals to radical. '''Life in Politics''' Frederick founded the Social Democratic Party of Luthori, at this time of his life there was no Left leaning party in Luthori and so despite being founded just three years eariler, in 4384 they gained 114 seats in the diet. Or 25% of the popular vote. This made the Social Democratic party the largest party in the Diet securing them both the head of goverment and the head of state position. '''''White Rose- SPD Coalition''''' The Social Democratic Party under Mr Coombes leadership sought to bring forth new policies and face a middle ground with the White Rose parties. But the coalition broke apart three years in to their term causing Mr Coombes to offer his resignation and to call a snap election. '''''SPD-HPS Coalition''''' The election of 4387 that followed saw the Social Democratic Party keep 25% of the votes once more and keep their seats in the diet, however it also saw the Hosian People's Party leaving the Diet with a Center to Center Left wing majority. The Social Democratic Party retaining the position as the largest party in the Diet and Frederick Coombes retain the position as Chancellor. During this time the SPD proposed several economic reforms in Luthori. These were rolled out as ''Third way act'' pt 1,2 and 3. The minimum wage was raised, healthcare guarenteed to the population, the taxation on Corporations and several changes to the regulatory and state owned industries including union rights. These changes were rolled out along with a budget that was passed after the Election of 4388 which saw the Social Democratic Party and the HSP increase their majority in the Diet. The SPD gaining 131 of the 445 seats in the diet. '''''Election of 4391''''' The ELection of 4391 saw the Social Democratic Party gain almost 40% of the votes leaving the Diet with a overwhelming majority for the Socail Democratic Party and the HSP. During this time several religious reforms was passed in the diet that Mr Coombes opposed but was unwilling to break up the coalition over. Instead focusing his efforts on the newly founded Holy Ecumenical Patriachate of Luthori '''''Election of 4394''''' During the debates Mr Coombes could be seen leaning against the table and looking sickly, and on election night of 4394 he died of a Heart Attack in his countryhome.